


baby boy

by loserrobin



Series: ASOIAF Next Gen Concepts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Robb Greyjoy, baby boy robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Theon and Jeyne have a son, Robb.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : fluff, angst, baby boy robb.Word Count : 414.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Series: ASOIAF Next Gen Concepts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621681
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> Robb Greyjoy is just an OC. I imagine Theon would name his child after his bestfriend if he had a son.

Perhaps he hasn’t earned this, but as he looks down into the face of his newborn son, Theon doesn’t want to think about guilt. He’s overcome with adoration, the bundled infant in his arms reaping all of his attention. Brown eyes stare back at him, wide and curious, a tiny hand fisting an offered finger.

“He is small,” Theon muses, marveling at the soft skin touching his own.

“Most babies are,” Jeyne answers him, voice quiet and weak. The tired set of her eyes express her exhaustion. Theon shifts carefully to sit on the bed next to her, leaning far enough to press a chaste kiss on her forehead. “The maester says he is healthy.”

The news makes Theon smile. He’d been worried for the baby and his wife, the stress getting to the expecting parents. After the war, after the death of the Night King, everything had slowly settled. Asha had offered him a place at Pyke, but that hadn’t been his home in a long time. Sansa was delighted for them both, placing Theon as a personal advisor of House Stark and he lived peacefully with Jeyne as his lawful wife.

Then came their son, Robb.

“You are named after the greatest king I’ve ever known,” Theon whispered to his son one silent night when his wife was asleep. Their boy had fussed for a moment, awoken by the wind outside howling as loud as a direwolf. He seemed to ease when picked up, cradled carefully in the thin arms of his father, looking up with wide eyes like Theon was something to be entertained by. “I hope you will grow to be more like your mother. The gods will have cursed us both if you inherit the stubborn pride of a Greyjoy.”

A bubbling gurgle pops from little Robb’s mouth, lips upturned. Theon’s heart squeezes with affection, traps a laugh in his throat lest he wake his wife. After some rocking and humming, he’s able to set the baby back in his crib. Settling back in bed, he curls around a sleeping Jeyne, burying his nose in her soft hair.

Perhaps he doesn’t deserve the happiness he covets so dearly. The man he admired is dead, he still hears the sneers of _turncloak_ from daring servants and pompous lords. He will take this peace and pray to the gods for forgiveness, to not take this away from him too.

He will keep his shame if only he can keep them too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, check out my other works and profile! Thank you for reading and if you want to follow for updates / talk, come follow me on [tumblr](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/) or dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/loserrobin)!


End file.
